


but the scenery is so loud

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [39]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Canon, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We got away with it,” Michaela whispers, eyes bright from exhausted exhilaration. “We’re <i>free</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the scenery is so loud

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/128610455225/laurelmichaelawes-things-you-said-when-we-were), for 'things you said when we were on top of the world'

“We got away with it,” Michaela whispers, eyes bright from exhausted exhilaration. “We’re  _free_.”

Laurel plucks the pipe from Wes’ long fingers- she can’t do this conversation grounded- inhaling the smoke deeper than she ought. (A bad habit from her younger years when she used to try and impress Daddy dearest, smoking cigars with him on the porch. It never really worked, they never  _really_  spoke.)

“We’re lucky Rebecca ran,” Wes says reverently as Laurel exhales smoke into Michaela’s face; they’re words he’s been holding onto for days, afraid they might be false if he spoke them. (Afraid they might be true, that he might be more selfish than he thinks. He already helped cover up,  _commit,_  a murder, how good can he really be?)

Laurel snorts, “We’re lucky we’re not in jail.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Michaela says, reaching for the wine bottle beside Wes. Her fingers can’t quite reach the bedside table, and she doesn’t want to give up the perfect warm middle spot, nor sit up. Her hand flops down against Wes’ chest, “Bottle please.”  

“So demanding,” he says, but the bottle of red is in her hands the next moment.

Michaela grins, tipping the bottle in Wes’ direction, “You love it.”

Wes shrugs, taking the offered pipe, but he doesn’t meet either of their eyes and they’re both sure his neck is burning.

“Mmm,” Laurel sighs, turning to talk into Michaela’s ear. “Now that next door is empty, we should make him scream tonight.”

A low laugh rumbles in her throat, and Michaela drags her fingertips through Wes’ hair. “And how exactly should we do that?”

“Yeah, how?” Wes asks, missing nonchalant by a mile.

Laurel sits up enough to lean across Michaela’s lap, settling her weight on the other girl’s hips. “Simple,” she declares, her fingers making quick work of his shirt’s buttons, “we’ll play with you until we’re bored, make you come over and over.”

Michaela’s lips quirk up, sharply. “We won’t stop after three this time.”

Wes can’t help a shiver, and he sets the pipe and bottle, the breakables, back on the bedside table.

“Okay,” he agrees, and Michaela kisses the word up as Laurel tugs open his jeans. Wes already feels on the verge, could have orgasmed alone from kisses in this state, and when Laurel’s hand wraps around him, a minute or hour later, he spills without thought.

Laurel and Michaela share a victorious kiss, their lips parting wetly, Michaela’s with a smug, “One down, at least four to go.”


End file.
